


Lena's love palace

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Trans Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Lena has plans for her the week-end with Amélie, but things might not go as she thought it would.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 15





	Lena's love palace

“Welcome to my love palace babe!” Lena said as she opened the door of her small cabin.

When she had told her about her cabin in the woods, that’s not really what Amélie had in mind. She had imagined a cosy little house, close to a lake maybe. But Lena’s place was far from that, lost in the woods and a literal mess. Not to mention the smell. Lena had probably not come here in a while. No, that was definitely not what she had hoped for. Amélie still stepped in but a creaking sound stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Oh sorry luv!” Lena giggled and picked up an empty beer can from the floor, then another one. And another one. The small coffee table at the center of the room was filled with cans and empty pizza boxes. Lena’s ears went flat on her head, and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. 

“Heh...Hang on luv, give me a sec!” She giggled nervously and picked up all the trash in the room with an inhuman speed. In less than five minutes, the young werewolf had cleaned up all traces of her last game night at the cabin with her best friend. Then she quickly opened the windows. Amélie leaned against the doorframe and watched her with a smile. 

“And here I thought you would have prepared everything for our weekend…” She said teasingly then let out her wolf ears and tail. There was no need to hide anymore now, and as Lena had told her, this place was quite secluded. A happy sigh left her lips, and she listened to all the noises around, her dark ears flicking every now and then. She liked being in the woods and being able to listen to all those different sounds. It was a nice change from their life in town. Lena patted the couch’s pillows and looked at Amélie.

“Well I did prepare...Just not the cabin.” 

“Yes, I can see that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you luv...Trust me.” Lena winked at her, carried the trash bags outside then put them in the back of her truck. She got back to the cabin and kissed Amélie’s cheek, making her smirk.

“Interesting…”

“In the meantime...How about I show you around? I promise it’s not as messy as the living room.” Lena said, getting a hold of her girlfriend’s calloused hand.

The brunette simply nodded and followed Lena inside. There was a fireplace in the living room on top of which was a large tv. The couch looked quite comfy, with pillows of all shapes and sizes and a blanket laying on the back of the couch. A small kitchen was nestled in the back of the room, and Amélie was surprised to see it was spotless. Nothing fancy, but enough to cook decent meals. ZLena then showed her the bathroom, and finally the small bedroom. 

“And this will be our love nest for the weekend, Oxton & co are hoping you enjoyed the tour. Our guide only accepts tips in cash and kisses, thanks.” Lena giggled and sat on the bed. 

Amélie cupped Lena’s freckled cheeks and kissed her forehead. “This will be perfect.”

“Hehehe.” Lena blushed softly and rubbed the back of her neck. “See though? The room is all clean. My friend was in the military sooo.”

“Weren’t you in the Royal Air force at some point too?” Amélie asked, sitting next to Lena. “Or was it just to impress me?”

“Damn right! I even have medals and stuff! They should be there somewhere.” Lena smiled proudly. “But I don’t need that to impress you.”

“Right, my sweet pup.” Amélie pulled Lena into a soft kiss. She felt her girlfriend relax in her arms and laid on the bed with her. As always, Amelie’s hand made its way to Lena’s messy brown locks and gently scratched behind her ears. This always had the same effect on her. Soft whimpers escaped Lena’s lips as they kissed. Amélie loved those puppy noises so much, so much that it made her deepen their kiss. 

“God...Someone’s thirsty…” Lena giggled in between hot kisses, melting a little bit more each time she felt Amélie’s tongue brushing against hers. 

Amélie smirked and crawled on top of Lena, without breaking their kiss. She felt Lena’s arms loop around her neck and pulled away slowly.

“Well you did say this was our love nest, am I correct?” She asked while pecking Lena’s lips.

“Mhmm absolutely...” She smiled, playing with Amélie’s long hair and turning it into a moustache. “Well, howdy there milady.”

Amélie couldn't help but giggle at her girl’s goofy face. Even if she was over 100 years old, she still looked like a young woman. And was still as goofy and energetic as a puppy. It was so refreshing, Amélie couldn’t get enough of it. 

Lena smiled at her and stroked Amélie’s cheek with her fingertips. 

“Cat got your tongue baby?” She smiled more when Amélie leaned into her hand and closed her eyes. So she kept stroking those perfect cheekbones, waiting for the beautiful brunette to answer her question. It took them time to be this close together, but Lena was willing to wait more if Amélie needed to.

Eventually Amélie opened her golden eyes and kissed Lena’s hand.

“I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk in the forest?” 

“Wolf walk you mean?”

“Exactly.” 

“I’m game for that.” Lena smiled and reached up to kiss Amélie’s lips again. “Oh! I know a place with a river! And mud! Lots of mud! Ohhhh I’d love a mud bath!” 

The brunette sat back up and laughed when she noticed Lena’s tail wagging furiously. 

“Let’s go then pup. Seems like you need to run.” 

“I do! That week has been exhausting!” Lena jumped off the bed and quickly ran to the front door, leaving her girlfriend empty handed. “Are you coming luv?”

Sounds of clothes falling on the floor made Lena's brown ears twitch and soon a black wolf got out of the room, slowly walking up to her. Unlike her girlfriend, Amélie’s fur was neat and shiny, almost silky to the touch. The black wolf licked Lena’s hand in an affectionate way before gracefully walking out the cabin. Then she sat in front of it, staring at the other woman with her golden eyes. 

“Bloody gorgeous…” Lena mumbled as she took off her plaid shirt and threw it on the couch. She quickly undressed, locked the door and turned into her wolf form. She barked softly and ran after Amélie, her scruffy brown fur flowing with the wind. Soon the two large wolves disappeared in the woods, clouds of dust following after them.

It felt so good. The grass and leaves under their paws. The sounds of birds flying away when they heard the wolves approaching. All kinds of scents filled Lena’s nostrils and she barked happily as they ran through the forest. It was fall, the leaves’s colors were changing, turning all shades of red and yellow, giving the forest a somewhat warm and majestic aura. 

It reminded Amélie of her young years in France, when she used to spend hours running in the mountains near Annecy. That was so long ago, yet the feel still remained. 200 year's ago, she'd been very different as she thought she was a man, yet now all that remanined was Freedom. Now she could go wherever she wanted, do whatever she wanted and finally be fully herself. For all those years, she had been in control of her every move, and every word, but now she just wanted to let go and enjoy it. Eternal life had its perks and now she intended to make the best of it.

After hours spent running, they reached a river and followed it until they reached a small waterfall. Lena howled and rushed in the cold water, splashing Amélie in the process. The black wolf growled and shook herself off then leaned down to drink. She saw a few fishes swimming away from her girlfriend who was having fun diving from a high rock. 

_ “So childish…”  _ Amélie rolled her eyes and looked for a place to take a nap without getting splashed again. She nestled against a large rock and sighed happily. From here she could keep an eye 

on Lena but could relax under the sun. The brown wolf was busy diving under the waterfall, sometimes barking when she resurfaced. 

The last week had been exhausting for Lena so she was enjoying her time off. Since she was part of a large group of werewolves, she was often asked to do small jobs for them. But this week, the brit had thought it would never end. Everytime she came back to the office, someone would be there to give her a new task. At least she could have some comfort when she finally came back home. And even more now that the two took a few days off. 

Lena was so glad to be there with Amélie, sharing simple moments with her. Like right now. Just enjoy each other’s company. Take the time to do their own things. When she came back to the shore, Lena spotted Amélie who was napping nearby. She shook herself off a bit and trotted toward her, water still dripping from her fur.

Amélie seemed to be asleep so Lena softly licked her snoot and leaned down in front of her, not wanting to disturb her peace. So she stayed there for a while, just observing her lover. That was until her eyes met a large mud puddle nearby. Her ears instantly perked up and her tail started wagging. It was her favorite thing to do as a wolf, so it was hard to resist the urge to fo there and roll in the mud for hours. 

Next to her, Amélie had opened an eye and saw the excitement in her girlfriend’s eyes. It was so adorable. So she reached out and gave a playful lick to Lena’s muzzle. 

_ “Go.” _

The young wolf didn't need to be told twice, she ran as fast as she could into the mud. Happy Lena noises could be heard then and Amélie returned to her nap. 

* * *

“Damn that was so good!” Lena giggled and let herself fall on the couch. A warm shower had been a nice idea after all the running they did in the woods. Lena was not feeling tired at all though. Not even a little. She was just so excited to spend the weekend with her beautiful girlfriend, no time to be tired. It’s been quite some time since Lena had felt so good with someone, and so in love. 

They had met at the local skatepark. As always Lena was practicing her new tricks in the bowl. But when she saw a certain goth beauty walking by, suddenly she couldn't look away. And fell hard. Real hard. Concrete hurts like hell but at least that caught Amélie’s attention. Mostly because the beanie Lena was wearing had slipped off her head, revealing her wolf ears.

The two then went out on a date. And another one...Lots and lots of dates until Lena admitted her feelings for the brunette. And she was lucky enough to find out those feelings were mutual. And they had been happy ever since...

Lena looked through the pictures on her phone, waiting for Amélie to come back. One in particular caught her attention. A month ago, they had been to an Halloween party and had dressed up as Morticia and Gomez Addams. It had been hard to convince Amélie to dress up but it has been worth it. So worth it. Not to mention the french woman could nail all of Morticia’s words of affections...Lena shivered just thinking about it…

“Maybe we should frame this picture if you like it so much.”

Lena squeaked, and nearly dropped her phone. Amélie giggled, she was leaning on the back of the couch, and ran her hand through her long black hair. She had changed into a loose sweater and yoga pants, showing off her long legs. After coming back to her senses, Lena looked up at her.

“Blimey babe, I almost got an heart attack here.” 

“Awww...I wouldn’t do such a thing to my favorite pup.” 

Amélie smiled and laid on the couch with her. Almost immediately, Lena snuggled against her girlfriend, nuzzling her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. That made Amélie smile and gently stroked the soft skin of Lena’s brown ears. 

“Ohhhhh…Son of a biscuit this is so goooood…” Lena purred, snuggling closer to Amélie. “Seriously don’t stop.”

“Are you going to do the leg thing again?” 

Lena blushed deeply. “T-that was one time!” 

That puppy look. Those freckled cheeks. Impossible to resist. Amélie bites her lower lip then gently lifts up Lena’s chin to kiss her softly. 

“Why are you so adorable chérie?” 

That only made Lena blush more, but also grin.

“Duh...I was born like this.” 

“Oh? That’s a natural talent then...I see.” 

“Yup! And as you may have noticed I’m quite good at it.” 

After rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s cheekiness, Amélie pulled her in for another kiss. And Lena was more than happy to reciprocate, letting out happy sighs every now and then. Especially when she felt Amélie's tongue brushing against hers. Those french kisses were driving her crazy so she snuggled closer to her girlfriend, her arms wrapped around her waist. Though those same hands slowly made their way to Amélie’s generous butt cheeks and squeezed them. 

The brunette didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite. She let out a low moan and moved to Lena's neck, kissing and nibbling her soft skin. This felt so right, so good. Amélie wanted more.

“Damn this is amazing...” Lena purred, her head tilted to the side to give her girlfriend more space. Maybe this was the right time, she thought. After a long moment of soft touches and passionate kisses, Lena crawled on top of Amélie and attacked her neck with love bites. Thanks to their werewolves genes, those were healing really fast so Lena knew she didn’t have to restrain herself too much. And apparently Amélie loved it.

“Right there…” The brunette sighed, her hand guiding Lena’s head to a sensitive patch of skin below her ear. Her girlfriend happily complied, since she wanted to make their first time as perfect as possible.

“Aye aye baby…” 

Lena worked on the designated area, licking and biting it lovingly. And it seemed to be appreciated, since Amélie was moaning more, her hand lost in Lena’s brown locks again. This was the perfect opportunity to try something new. Ever so slowly, she started grinding against her lover’s thighs. She got back to kiss Amélie's lips, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs and slowly speeding up her grinding.

“Hmm...What are you doing chérie?” Amélie asked, pulling back from Lena’s hungry lips.

“Grinding?” Lena said, her face almost as red as her shirt. And she blushed even more when she felt something poke against her thigh.

Amélie smirked and switched their positions. 

“Tell me, what kind of research did you do exactly?” 

“Huh...P-porn…Mostly...” Lena admitted, looking away with her ears flat on her head.

“You know that's not really legit right?” Amélie stroked Lena’s cheek. “It doesn’t have to be this way. I just need my favorite puppy.”

“Yeah but i wanted our first time to be perfect...And hum...You seem to enjoy it.” She mumbled pointing at the bulge in Amélie yoga pants. 

“I did, you’re an amazing kisser.” 

“Hehehe, yes.” Lena stroked the back of her neck but let out an adorable squeak when Amélie picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. There, the brunette sat on the bed with her girlfriend in her lap and kissed her forehead, leaving a big lipstick mark there just for the sake of it.

“I know you want this to be perfect for us, but, to be honest with you, it already is.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “It is?”

“Of course silly, because you are here with me.” 

“Gosh I love you so much.” 

Without wasting another second, Lena kissed Amélie as lovingly as she possibly could, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. While they kissed the brunette worked on undressing her girlfriend, starting with her tank top which ended on the floor, quickly followed by her orange shorts and her sport bra. Lena tugged on Amélie’s sweater, wanting to see her girlfriend naked as well. 

_ “Patience chérie.” _ Amélie whispered in her ear and trailed kisses down Lena’s neck, soon finding her perky breasts. The french woman licked her lips as she took off her sweater then leaned in to kiss all around the rosy areola. She felt the nipple harden under her tongue and licked it with the tip of it just to tease Lena a bit more. She loved it, especially if like now, she got the chance to hear more of those cute noises.

“Amé…” 

The cockney girl whimpered and moaned as Amélie sucked her pierced nipple, and sometimes bit it ever so slightly. She was already wet, and feeling her lover’s bulge against her naked thighs wasn’t making things any easier for her. A shiver ran down her spine as Amélie’s hand disappeared between her legs. 

“Oh my...My cute puppy is  _ very _ excited…” Amélie ran her long fingers along Lena’s wet folds, enjoying the moans she got as an answer. For a moment she just explored her girlfriend’s sex, while leaving love bites on her breasts. Yet, Lena humped against her palm, desperate for more. The younger girl wanted her lover inside her, one way or another…

So she reached out for Amélie’s pants and slid her hand in. Her face turned bright red when she felt her lover’s hard dick against her fingers. A moan escaped the brunette’s lips then she looked up at Lena, moving back up a bit so she would have more access. They both stayed there for a moment, just discovering each other, getting used to the other’s touch…

“Do you want me to...Hum...You know?” Lena asked, visibly embarrassed, her hand gently stroking Amélie’s length. “Suck it?”

The french woman shook her head, enjoying the warmth of Lena's hand. “You don’t have to...You can just...Keep doing what you’re doing…” 

“Are you sure? I can always try.”

“Yes. But there is something else we could do…”

“Yeah?”

Amélie simply nodded and moved away a bit so she could take off the rest of her clothes. With that, her dick sprang free, making Lena shiver from arousal. 

“Blimey you’re big…”

The brunette smirked. “Glad you enjoy the view.” 

Without adding another word she laid back but upside down from Lena’s position, her legs facing her.

“Ohhh I get the idea…” The brit giggled and got closer, wrapping her hand around Amélie’s dick again. This made her lover bite her lip to suppress a moan. It felt so good, even if Lena was still a bit hesitant, being touched by her lover was just pure bliss. The feel of those slightly rough fingers stroking her hard cock, those sweet kisses on her thighs...All of a sudden she couldn’t help herself and moaned, holding onto the bed’s sheets.

“That good?” Lena giggled, speeding up her strokes a bit.

Another moan escaped Amélie's lips as her girlfriend decided to rub the tip of her dick. Usually she would have the upper hand but this time Lena did, and that embarrassed her a lot. So without further ado, the french woman grabbed Lena’s thighs and her face disappeared between her legs.

* * *

“Holy...Wow…” Lena ran a shaky hand through her hair and laid back against the pillow. A small laugh was heard as Amélie made her way back up Lena’s chest and kissed her softly. The younger woman purred against her lips, tasting herself on her partner’s wolf tongue. 

“Shit I really should have thought of that...It’s bloody brilliant…” 

“We know how to use our tongue…” Amélie said in a seductive way before licking Lena’s lower lip for emphasis. She poked Lena's wet entrance softly. “Among other things…” 

“Damn right…Show me what you got...” Lena said in a low voice, feeling a new wave arousal rushing through her each time she felt Amélie's dick against her sex.

_ “Avec plaisir ma belle…”  _

That only turned on Lena a lot more. Hearing Amélie speak french was her guilty pleasure and right now it was just another level. She wanted more.

And it seemed like Amélie did too. After grabbing a condom, she crawled back on top of her girlfriend and positioned herself properly. Lena took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Amélie’s neck. 

“Relax chérie...You already did that with strap ons right? Well it’s the same, but with flesh.”

The brit nodded and rested her forehead against Amélie's, looking into her golden eyes. “I trust you…”

They shared a long and loving kiss, enjoying their moment together to the fullest. And when she felt that Lena had relaxed enough, Amélie slowly pushed the tip of her dick in. Lena squinted her eyes, holding onto her lover as a low moan escaped her lips. 

“Good?”

“Y-yeah…” She nuzzled the french woman’s neck, keeping her eyes closed for now. Yet her back arched up and she moaned more when Amélie fully pushed her dick in her. Then she stayed there for a bit, kissing her lover’s freckled shoulders. There were so many of them, but they had all the time in the world and the brunette was determined to kiss each of them. 

After a moment Lena relaxed around her length so Amélie got to work and started thrusting slowly so she could adjust. More moans reached her ears so she kissed her way back up Lena’s neck and rested her forehead against hers. A smile appeared on Lena’s blushing face.

“I...Didn't know you...were such a romantic, babe…”

“There are so many things you don’t know about me chérie…” Amélie whispered and kissed her deeply, earning low growls each time she pushed her dick in. It was true that Lena didn't know everything, yet the younger girl had only smiled and accepted her for who she truly was. That was all that Amélie needed for now. 

All her struggles were things of the past...Now she had a new chance for happiness. A new chance coming with a cheeky smile and warm hazelnut eyes. She was born 200 years ago, yet, Amélie had never felt more alive than now. Alive, happy and loved.

She moaned with her lover, enjoying the feel of being inside her. Lena buried her face against Amélie's neck, and growled, more of her wolf fangs grazing against her skin. At some point she felt a huge wave of pleasure rushing through her and bites her lover out of instinct. 

“G-god dammit babe…” She mumbled, her whole body shaking from the intense pleasure she felt. That only made Amélie smirk and speed up her rhythm. Yet she would slow down again every now and then, so they could enjoy each other. 

The sound of their skins slapping against each other, Lena’s growlings, all of this was music to Amélie’s ears. She could feel her own orgasm coming, but also wanted to make sure her girlfriend would too.

So she slowed down, almost stopping her thrusts, Lena wined and made a pouty face. 

“Baaabe…” 

Amélie placed her fingers on the brit’s pouty lips. “Shhh...Trust me you’re going to love this.” 

The look on her face was just priceless, Amélie wanted to remember it forever. After a quick kiss, the french woman reached down and laid her hand on Lena’s clit. 

“What are you..Oh…” 

Lena was shushed by Amélie's slender fingers rubbing her clit. But that was only the beginning. Soon Amélie thrusted again slowly, making her lover moan loud. Lena tilted her head back, enjoying this way too much. This was definitely something new but the brit loved every second of it. She breathed heavily with every thrust, every touch, every kisse...Anything and everything her lover was doing made her heart pound faster and harder in her chest. And soon, Lena couldn’t hold back, huge waves of pleasure rushing through her veins. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly in Amélie's ear, making the brunette crave for more. 

She growled and came in her lover, panting heavily, her forehead resting against Lena’s. The young woman’s body was still trembling from her orgasm. Waves of pleasure were pulsing through her veins, and it took her some time to come back to her senses. As Amélie had told her, their first time had been perfect in its own way. A smile appeared on her face and she opened her eyes to see Amélie who was busy kissing her lover’s chest and shoulders softly. 

“H-hey you…” She giggled, running her hand through her hair. 

Amélie laid back next to her, tracing circles on Lena’s soft tummy. “Bonjour ma belle…How do you feel?” 

“Like I’m the luckiest person in the world…” 

The french woman giggled, biting her lip at her girlfriend’s adorableness. 

“Are you referring to my love making skills?”

“Not only that no…” Lena cupped Amélie’s cheeks and kissed her softly. Their bodies were a little sweaty, but Lena couldn’t care less. She snuggled against Amélie, her arms wrapped around her neck. 

“I meant that I love you...All of you…” 

“You're so cheesy...But I love you too.”

“Hey, you frenchy like cheese, yeah? We’re perfect for each other.” The younger woman giggled, her forehead resting against Amélie's. Her smile only grew wider when her lover chose to lay soft kisses all over Lena’s juvenile face. Feeling her cold lips against her damp skin made her shiver and soon got goosebumps. 

“Yes indeed.” Amélie whispered before covering them with the blanket. Lena snuggled closer to her, nuzzling Amélie's neck. She felt safe in her arms, even if the younger girl had little to worry about considering she was a werewolf. Yet, something about the brunette made her feel like home. Maybe it was related to those amazing fingers running through her messy hair. Those amazing fingers that soon scratched gently behind her wolf’s ears. That made Lena stretch up again, until a yawn escaped her lips.

“Is my cute pup tired already?” The french woman asked. 

Lena only shook her head. She saw the bite marks on her lover’s neck and traced them with her fingers. They were still a bit red, but you could see them healing slowly. Amélie didn’t even flinch, instead letting Lena admire her work. 

The brit pressed her lips to each of the marks, as if she wanted to apologize for them. But soon the kisses turned out more passionate, sometimes followed by a soft lick here and there. A smile appeared on her face as she felt Amélie's steady pulse against her lips.

Yet again the french woman felt desire rise in her, that delicious warmth rushing through her veins. Someone was clearly ready for another round. Lena crawled on top of her, kissing down between her breasts. She softly kissed the pale scars below them, looking up at her lover. 

“You’re so bloody gorgeous luv…” She sighed and kissed her nipple. “I could spend days just kissing your body…Among other things...” 

“An interesting idea...Show me...” Amélie grinned, stroking Lena’s cheek. 

“It would be my pleasure milady…Lena’s love palace will always be open for you.” The cheeky brit winked at her lover then quickly disappeared under the covers, with the goal to give as much love as Amélie could ever need...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I hope you liked this one shot :) It was a first time for me as well, since this is my first full sex scene, so feedback will be appreciated :) 
> 
> As always you can join me on tumblr here : https://smaddyblooby.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or on instagram : @RoyalAceForce


End file.
